


Tag Team

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Thief AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP+ meeting as children on the streets and becoming an unstoppable crime team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Team

Law was ten when his parents were murdered; eleven when his guardian was murdered; fourteen the first time he saw her.

Law never saw her coming, but she was covered in blood, only half of it hers and she looked prepared to kill him if he got in her way.

They became fast friends. Kind of.

Nami was a spitfire in every sense of the word. At twelve years old her strategy for surviving the streets was "go for the eyes", which definitely explained the blood. That first encounter started with them basically running head long into each other and ended with them going their separate ways with a few choice words. Their second encounter began strikingly similar and ended with a huge pay off, a little blood and the beginning of what would soon become a horrendously beautiful thing.

They were nameless, faceless to authorities. They were the go to for everyone else. People who needed help; the one who could pay for it and those that couldn't. For six years they ran the streets, side by side; a thief/grifter and a hitter/mastermind. They were unstoppable.

xXx

Six Years Later

"The files are on a server in the far right corner. Six over, three up." Law said through the ear piece.

"Got it." Nami replied, carefully pulling the grate out of the air vent above the server she needed.

"Be careful, the floor has a pressure sensor separate from the regular security system. I can't shut it down without tripping alarms."

"Not a problem." She murmured more to herself. Nami carefully bent down out of the vent, placing her palms flat on the server beneath her. She then carefully and slowly flipped her feet over her head and planted them on the side of the server across from the first. Using tension between the two server boxes, she slowly crawled down them, hovering above the floor. She opened the door to one of them and slipped a flash drive inside.

"Receiving files now." Law sounded in her ear. A few minutes past before; "Done, get out of there."

Extracting the drive, Nami crawled back up the servers and into the vent; replacing the cover before heading back the way she came.

xXx

When Nami entered their hotel room the shower was just turning off. She collapsed back on the bed, letting a breath out in whoosh as the bathroom door opened. She openly leered at Law, the towel hanging low on his hips while he ran another through his hair. "Hey handsome." She greeted as he threw the towel away. He smirked down at her.

"The package has been delivered to the client, and the money wired to our untraceable accounts all over the world." As he spoke he leaned over, planting his knees on either side of her. Slowly he crawled up the bed over her, laying kisses randomly here and there through her clothing. "I say we celebrate another job well done."

"Mmm, sounds like a good plan to me." She moaned running her fingers through his damp hair.

"Of course it is. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"Three years ago," she swung her leg up flipping their positions. "Bangladesh." He huffed.

"You would bring that up." She giggled, leaning down to plant her own trail of kisses along the lines of his intricate tattoos. She sashayed down his body, slowly, seductively. She pulled at the knot in the towel releasing it and pulling open the sides. Law looked down at her just as she looked up at him, biting her lip seductively.

"Hold on to something." She told him before setting to work blowing his mind.

xXx

Nami woke slowly and then all at once, stretching to relieve her muscles of the delicious ache that came with a good night's sleep and even better sex. She was alone and the note on the night stand explained why. Law had gone to take care of some business and would be back in a few hours with breakfast.

Nami smiled burrowing into the bedding around her. It was hard to believe this was her life. Luxury hotels, hopping around the world. Designer clothes and multi-million dollar parties, and in all of those; big fat mark just ready to be taken for all their worth.

Growing up Nami had never believed she would ever see the things she had seen. She was born with very little, but she had her mother and her older sister so she didn't really need much else. It didn't stop her from wanting more of course, but at the end of day her family was enough.

And then one day they weren't there anymore; taken from her by a man with evil eyes and sinister intentions. She'd escaped him and made it to the police. The police put her in Foster care and she escaped that too. The next thing she knows she's twelve years old and scratching the eyes out of a guy who thought she was a prostitute and wouldn't take no for an answer.

What started out as a shittier day in a long, long line of shitty days, ended with her running head long into a boy not much older than her. He was well kept, so she had her doubts about his validity as a transient. So with a few week chosen curses she left him behind.

She never expected to see him again, but she did a week later, when she was tired and hungry and desperate for anything she could get. Trafalgar Law was a mastermind the likes of which Nami had never met. They had chosen the same mark, an octogenarian with a soft spot of orphans. Her plan was simple; allow him to see her, let him take her in give her clothes and food and money. Bunk in his home until she was at full strength and ready to move on.

Law's plan was more suited to his own needs. Money. All he had to do was allow the old man to take him home, as with Nami's plan, feed him, cloth him and if he was lucky he'd give him some money. Then in the night he would sneak out like he'd never been there. The old man would have no reason to call the police because everything he took was freely given.

Nami would admit, in her head of course, because admitting it out loud would only make Law all the more infuriating, that his plan was better and a lot less messy.

Of course at the time neither was willing to work with the other (she thought he was an asshole. He thought she was a harpy), so they each went along with their plans separate only to watch everything blow up in their faces.

While the old man was a sweet kind hearted soul, his only son was not. The man was in deep with criminal elements and when both Law and Nami were caught snooping he was not forgiving. They fought their way out, drawing blood, outing the son and his cohorts to authorities and acquiring a large sum of untraceable cash that started them off on the rest of their lives.

Nami finally dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, relaxing as the warm water soothed what remained of the ache.

Nami was head strong, she always had been. This fact led to a less than clean cut outcome to their first job together. But they put aside their differences and tried again. It took a few tries to get it right, but when they did, gods help anyone who stood in their way.

Despite their teamwork, it wasn't for at least three years before they opened up to each other about their pasts, and as it turned out they weren't so different. It wasn't, however, until he was nineteen, she seventeen, that their partnership turned into something more.

They never looked back.

Nami was so caught up in her thoughts she missed the sound of both the room door and the bathroom door opening. It was only when the dark shadow appeared on the outside of the shower curtain that she realized something was off. The curtain was yanked open and squeaked indignantly as Law leered at her. "You're such a perv." She complained.

"Breakfast is served when you're finished." Was all he said, leaving the curtain open but closing the bathroom door behind him. She grumbled under her breath, yanking the curtain closed and finishing her shower.

Never looking back did not change the fact that he was still an asshole.

xXx

Law chuckled as Nami stepped out of the bathroom with a scowl on her face.

Six years ago, Law never imagined he would grow close to anyone ever again. Hell five years ago, after a year of working with Nami, he still didn't believe he would grow close to anyone. But Nami proved more than resilient against his dark personality and even darker practices.

He hadn't expected to keep her around for so long, but here she was, six years later and still holding on. No, that was wrong. She wasn't holding on to him, she was living inside of him. She had burrowed deep and grabbed on until he couldn't let her go even if he wanted to.

Law could still remember their first meeting with stark clarity. The blood that coated his hands was what drew his attention most. She was small almost slight in stature; malnourished for sure, and yet she'd managed to draw blood from someone. If anything it proved she was a survivor.

The next time he met her, she was in the way. He had no doubt he could out con her, but watching her work was rather intriguing. She'd played the old man rather well, but not so well that when Law made his move he was turned away. His original plan was to disappear after a day or two, one would have been preferable, but for some reason even he could not and he decided to stick around for a few weeks. He tried to tell himself it was because he missed being welcome somewhere, but looking back now he knew it was because of her.

When the old man's son caught them snooping around he was ready to run. Again Nami held him back. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand to see her hurt. He had to admit, watching her scratch one of the guards eyes out was a thing of morbid beauty.

After that they formed a team, or at least tried to. He knew she was headstrong, but even she was taking it to a whole new level. He was certain their first mission would be their last. But as he said before, she dug deep and now, looking back, he couldn't be happier that she did.

"You know, if you're going to interrupt my shower the least you could do is join me." She accused, picking at the food he brought back.

"Well I didn't want the food to get cold." She rolled her eyes.

"Dork." She mumbled affectionately.

xXx

"We have a new client." Was Law's way of greeting as he entered their temporary housing.

"Anything good?" She asked setting her drawing pad aside.

"Only the biggest payoff to date." He explained, kneeling down in front of her. "I think this might be the one." She sighed.

"Traffy,"

"No, no, just hear me out. This payout is astronomical. We will never have to work again. We could use this opportunity to finally get out."

"What would we even do if not steal?" He smiled.

"What we've always wanted to do. I can finally go to medical school, and you have always wanted to be an artist. Nami-ya, this is our chance to be..."

"Normal?" His silence was all the answer she needed.

"You have to admit, it could be nice to be regular people. We're still so young. We could go to school and then maybe travel, for fun. We could do anything; be anything."

"Why are you so hell bent on being "normal"?" His smiled was soft.

"I have my reasons." She squinted at him suspicious. "Do you trust me?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know I do."

"Then trust me now."

Nami hesitated before finally replying.

"Okay."


End file.
